The Ascendance of Vigilance
by FlashStepX
Summary: The dark night on which he walked under was slowly being swept away from the once dark world. In its place was the startling warmth of the sun, Natsu let the sensation take over as olives eyes slide shut. The sound of foot falling could be heard just before sleep pulled him under.


A/N: Hey everyone, just back with another One-Shot, and this time it's not a Nalu! It's my first attempt at Yaoi, Gratsu fluff for all those that shipped them this is for you!

Declaimer: Fairytail doesn't belong to me! It respectfully goes to Hiro Mashima, thank you.

The song that was also use isn't mine and goes to the respective people: Twenty One Pilots!

The Ascendance of Vigilance

Natsu walked, he walked alone with nothing on his mind. It was a cold night, one that made his breath come out in puffs of smoky white that dissipated almost as quickly. No one was around, for it was late in the night, the streets a dead space for sleepless men and women to wander forever until the light touched the peaks of the tree lines.

Natsu came to a stop just shy from the guild, the building itself dark and lonely under the silver moon, nothing like what it was in the day light. He blinked when his sensitive ears picked up the subtle footsteps of a singular person, his usual flare of enthusiasm falling short, it wasn't worth the strength. Suddenly the footsteps halted just around the corner of the closest street and didn't advance any further.

Taking this chance to assume that his company wasn't going to spoil his moment under the stars, he walked ever closer to the building and leant heavily against the wall. Folding his arms against his chest, he hummed a beat.

" _Ruby, I hope I see you_

 _I've waited all this week_

 _For you to walk my way_

 _Your soul will capture me_

The song was sung just above a whisper, exhaustion pulling at the Dragon-slayers mind. His senses taking in the way his company just beyond shifted with preparation. He felt his body protesting his standing position as he swayed back and forth on unsteady feet; he relented when he began to tremble with exertion and sank to the ground with a yawn. He continued on, his words a little slurred.

 _Your momma painted your room_

 _A "shade of pink" she said,_

 _But with your great arrival,_

 _That shade has turned to red._

Another loud yawn ended the second verse, his eyes dulling as the sky began to lighten on the horizon.

 _R-Ruby, take my hand_

 _Please lead m-me to the promise land_

 _Tell me, where am I from?_

 _Your e-eyes say:_

" _Shada d-de da dum…_

 _Ruby, your royalty_

 _In your homeland_

 _Th-they all call you Queen_

 _Tell m-me, where are you f-from?_

 _Your eyes say:_

" _Shada de da dum…."_

Natsu's head dipped, another yawn seizing hold of him, before ever slowly he shifted enough to pull his knees sluggishly to his chest. The dark night on which he walked under was slowly being swept away from the once dark world. In its place was the startling warmth of the sun, Natsu let the sensation take over as olives eyes slide shut. The sound of foot falling could be heard just before sleep pulled him down.

Gray watched the Dragon-slayer, his back pressed tightly against the brick wall of the closest street to the Guild. It was always like this and even if the Ice mage couldn't help, he would in the smallest of ways to make Natsu happy. Stormy blue eyes tighten in worry as he caught Natsu slouch further into his knees, the song the Fire mage had begun sing, hung heavily in the air. Gray bit his lip and counted slowly to ten before he processed over to his Mate in a light jog. Kneeling down beside Natsu, Gray reached out to clasp the teenagers hand with his own to find the other cooler than normal. A tight smile of sorrow twisted the mages expression as he lightly smoothed down the sleeping Slayer's hair in a loving gesture with his free hand.

"I don't know what I'm going to do with you." Gray whispered as he bent down to swiftly pull Natsu into the safety of his arms, hugging him close to his chest for warmth as he began the long trek home. Natsu murmured tiredly at the sudden movement but didn't stir further as they turned around the corner; Gray chuckled.

" _ **You're an angel fallen down**_

 _ **Won't you tell us of the clouds?**_

 _ **You have fallen from the sky**_

 _ **How high, how high?**_

 _ **You're an angel fallen down**_

 _ **Won't you tell us of the clouds?**_

Insomnia, Natsu had Insomnia. Even though the Dragon-slayer didn't seem like the type to have such a condition, Gray knew better. The only way for the Dragon-slayer to truly fall asleep was to sit in a place that made him feel safe, outside or inside, and sing a song out into the night air until dawn. It became a routine of Gray's to follow his Mate until the mage fell completely asleep, and then he continued on his tune.

 _ **You're true and pure**_

 _ **You hold the cure**_

 _ **We're all diseased**_

 _ **You hold the key**_

Gray whispered gently as he cut across the park, his eyes softening when Natsu snuggled closer to him, just over his heart. Dipping his head, the Ice mage planted a kiss on the crown of the sleeping Dragon-slayer head. Pulling away just as softly, the Ice mage breathed out as onyx eyes took in the looming sunrise that broke from over the tree tops. Casing dark shadows on the paved pavement below, the chill of the night warmed Gray a little.

 _ **You're an angel fallen down**_

 _ **Won't you tell us of the clouds?**_

 _ **You have fallen from the sky**_

 _ **How high, how high?**_

Reaching his house, Gray bumped his door with his hip, letting Happy know they were home. The Exceed opened the door with a worried expression that melted away when his eyes rested on the Dragon-slayer.

"You found him, where was he this time?" Gray smiled faintly at Happy, but didn't respond as he walked further into their home, once he got into his shared room, he began changing Natsu into his night gear before slipping the exhausted Fire mage into their bed. "Gray?"

"Fairy Tail." He stated simply, not taking his eyes way from Natsu's face for a moment as he pulled the blanket over his Mate's figure. Happy took the answer for what it was and left the pair, his own sleepless night of constant worrying caught up to the poor cat.

 _ **Tell our... d-dad I'm sor-sorry**_

 _ **T-Tell o-our dad…. I'm sorry**_

 _ **T-Tell our dad I'm sorry**_

 _ **Tell our dad I'm s-sorry**_

 _ **Tell… our dad I'm sorry…"**_

Gray repeated his own sleepless night making his own words taper off every now and again before he gave up, as he crawled in beside Natsu. Turning over to trace the familiar face of the Dragon-slayer, onyx's eyes softening as he took in how peaceful Natsu looked.

"Love you, Flame-brain. Get some rest, kay?" He said before he fell asleep, his body curled around the Dragon-slayer.

" _You're an angel_

 _You're an angel_

 _You're an angel_

 _You're an angel_

 _You're an angel_

 _Tell our dad I'm sorry_

 _Tell our dad I'm sorry_

 _Tell our dad I'm sorry_

 _You're an angel_

 _ **You're an angel."**_


End file.
